The Story of Evil
by Riku Arisato
Summary: GOING TO BE RE-WRITTEN!
1. The Son of Evil

Okay, this idea hit me while writing one of my stories on Quizilla. Anyways, I don't own Vocaloid.

EDIT: Re-done because this was copied.

I'd like to apologize to kagomegirl2004 for copying her amazing story. I had no idea what I was doing was a crime. Look, my school didn't teach us about plagiarism until high school (Very low education, okay?) and this was posted during my 6th or 7th grade year. I was ignorant and had no idea. Once again, I'm very sorry. It's the first two chapters that were copied, so they're now redone in my writing.

* * *

The Son of Evil

* * *

"Please! I'm begging you, Prince. You're the only one who can save him!"The young brunette haired lady begged on her knees with tears in her eyes. Apparently, her husband was gravely ill and was in need of medical attention. And being the Prince of this country, he was the only person with the proper medical needs to save him.

"I'm sick of hearing you whine. Guards! Take her away! She is to never come back again!"The Prince ordered, his cold heart not softened at all by the sob story.

As he commanded, both guards grabbed the woman and dragged her away.

"I'll never forgive you! Heed my words, you cold-hearted Prince! I will get my revenge!"The woman yelled ith anger dripping from her voice. Only making the young Prince chuckle.

"Haha... Why thank you for the compliment and a good laugh."He said as he left the room without a second thought. He walked into his bedroom, to see his most loyal maid already there, waiting by his snack table.

"My lord, would you care for your snacks?" Rin asked, perfectly balancing a small pile of cookies on a plate. That kind smile of hers never leaving her face.

"Oh, there you are, Rin... I apologize for the wait, another commoner came to complain again. As you know, I love to see the anguish on their faces as the guards drag them away. It's absolutely divine..."

Rin giggled, gently placing the plate of cookies on a small oak table. "Yes, my lord... Also, there isn't any need to apologize to me."

"Oh, but your my dearest sister... And all those filthy commoners and other useless maids and servants can't even compare to your services to me... So it's only natural I treat you with my highest respects and gratitude." He said as Rin pulled the chair out for him and seated him.

Rin smiled to herself. She was happy... She's the only one who is able to see her brother in such a kind and gentle way... He treated others like dirt but kept her special... She had to suppress a giggle. "Would you like some tea with your cookies, my lord?"

Len shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. Also, haven't I told you before?"

She looked at him with confusion. "Pardon?"

He sighed, a small smile gracing his lips. "Just call me Len when we're alone... There isn't any need to show respect when we're alone like this..."

Rin smiled and bowed her head. "Yes, my lord..."

As the day passed on, Rin continued her duties... Such as tending the garden or cleaning Len's room... But, night has come and it was time to turn in... Well, not before tucking her brother into bed. Yes, he is 14, but this is a habit that they both adjusted to...

"Len, it's almost time for bed... Please, change into your night clothes." Rin gently placed the candle to the side. She dug through the drawers and pulled out a simple white button up shirt and silky black pants. Len, who was laying on his bed, simply staring at the ceiling above him.

"...Okay..." He replied, getting up to sit on the side of his bed.

Rin placed his clothes to the side as she began to undo his shirt. She removed everything; the coat, the vest, and the collared shirt. Once that was done, she unfolded the white shirt and looked at Len. "Raise your arms."

He did so. Rin then slid the sleeves onto his arms and pulled his arms through the holes. Then she began to button his shirt. Len stared at her... They've done this habit for so long... Sure, it's weird, but it's pretty normal to them...

Once she got his shirt on, she unfolded the pants and gave them to him. "I'm sure you can finish the rest on your own. I'll wait outside, call me once you're done."

"Yes..." He nodded. With that, she gave a small curtsy and left the room. He undid his pants, standing up to let it fall to the floor. He stepped out of it and put his other pants on. "Rin, I'm done!"

"Okay then..." The door opened and Rin nodded. "Good, you still know how to put pants on correctly..."

He huffed. "I'm not that idiotic, Rin."

She giggled as she bent down to pick up the discarded clothing and push them to the side. "I apologize, Len..."

He grin with mischief in his eyes. "Tell me a story before we go to bed, then I'll accept your apology."

She sighed. "Of course..."

Len laid down on his bed. Rin took the sheet and pulled it over him, tucking it under his side. She even fluffed his pillow a bit till he was comfortable. "Is this okay?"

Len nodded. "Perfect."

She then took the chair that was by his snack table and pulled it so it was by his side. "Okay, what story do you want to hear?"

Len began to think, but an idea quickly struck him. "The message in a bottle!"

She chuckled. "Really? I told you that one so many times you must have word for word by now."

He pouted. "Then I won't accept your apology."

Rin sighed, gently stroking his hair. "Alright, alright... Once upon a time, there was a young maiden... She was very beautiful, but since she was a commoner, she had no respect from others... Her family had died, so she lived in the streets and survived off of food she managed to steal from the market..."

"And scraps that the chef from the kingdom threw away." Len said.

Rin chuckled. "Yes, yes, that too... Well, one day, she became sick of living this way. Then, a wandering fortune teller came to her town. The maiden came up to the fortune teller, asking him to tell her fortune. The fortune teller agreed, and took her palm. He began tracing it, reading it... Once he finished, he said, 'You have gone through much hardships, and the Wheel of Fortune hasn't been on your side. However, if you wish to change your fate, young maiden. I suggest you follow this old legend...' He then told her a story..." Rin looked around Len's room and spotted what she was looking for; a glass bottle sitting on his dresser. She stood up and took the bottle gently in her hands. "Len, do you remember how that story went?"

Len nodded. "If you write your wish on a paper. Place it within a clean glass bottle... Seal it tight and hold it close to your heart... Once you do that, release that wish into the ocean... If it comes back to you, then your has come true..."

Rin smiled. "Correct. So, the maiden as the fortune teller said. She found a glass bottle and cleaned it till it shined... Writing her wish with all her want... She sealed it in the glass bottle and prayed for it come back... Then, she released it into the ocean..."

Len smiled, putting his hands on Rin's. "Yeah... We have to do that someday, Rin."

She looked at him, nodding. "Yes, we will... I promise... Well, the young maiden waited and waited... Coming back to the sea everyday to check if her bottle came back..."

"But it didn't..." Len said.

"Yes... No matter how long she stayed, she never caught sight of it... She began to lose hope. But then... What happened?" Rin asked, knowing he would finish the story.

"One day, a prince came to the village. He was nearly perfect; handsome, strong, and everything that a girl dreamed off. He came because he came to save a young maiden from her terrible fate." Len said, but he began to look lost.

She chuckled. "He held a glass bottle, and in it, the note that the young maiden wrote. Of course, being a prince, practically every village girl claimed that they wrote it. But, in order to confirm who wrote the note, he made every girl in the village write what was written on the note. He took all of those and compared it to the original. But since everyone has different hand writing, they weren't anything close to the young maiden's wonderful penmanship. So, the maiden then wrote what was asked of. Of course, since it looked almost exact, the prince accepted it and asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted, and they both left her village to his kingdom... What kingdom would that be, Len?"

Len yawned. "The Kingdom of Yellow."

Rin nodded. "Meaning, the maiden and the prince in this story is...?"

Len chuckled. "Mom... and Dad..."

"Yes... Mom and Dad... This bottle... It's the same one that Mom used to write her wish and release into the ocean..." Rin said as she gently placed the glass bottle back in it's place.

"Mmm..." Len had drowsy eyes.

"Looks like the Sandman will have to throw more sand in your eyes..." Rin chuckled.

Len shook his head. "N-No..."

She sighed, pushing his bangs back and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Then go to sleep, Len... I promise, I'll be here when you wake up..."

He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "...P... Promise?"

She nodded. "I promise..."

He moaned lightly before completely closing his eyes. Rin got up from her chair and made a curtsy. "Good night." She took the candle with her as she left his room, closing it lightly, so he won't awaken from his slumber.

The next day, Rin was watering the flowers. A young servant boy came to her, lightly tugging at her skirt. "Hmm? What is it?"

The young servant boy looked a bit nervous. "U-Um... T-the young lord! H-He requested that you see him immediately!"

Rin nodded. "I see... Thank you. Can you please finish the flowers for me?"

He nodded. "Y-Yes!"

With that, Rin gave him the watering can and quickly left for her brother's room. She knocked on the door, hearing a small 'Come in' and opening the large doors. "Len?"

He was sitting on his bed, a blue rose that was from the garden on the table had a butter knife stabbed right through it. Anger and sadness clear within his eyes... "Rin... It's horrible..." His tone sounded weak, petrified...

"L-Len? What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" She asked with concern.

He choked on his sobs and swallowed. "P-Princess Miku..."

She came closer to him, gently soothing him. "Shh... It's okay, I'm here... Now tell me, what about the princess?"

He continued to sob. "R-rumors... T-there are rumors going around... T-that's she having an affair with a commoner! A commoner from the Village of Blue!"

Rin stared at the blue rose. That explains it... "I-It's just rumors, right? C-C'mon, look on the bright side."

"I can't!" He snapped, making Rin flinch. "I-It hurts... It hurts... I-I love her... Yet... She goes off to have an affair with a commoner... What can a commoner give her? Nothing! That's what! If she loves me, I can give her anything..."

It was eating up at her, seeing her brother in such pain... "Len... Tell me, is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Eh?" He looked at her.

"Len... If there's anything troubling you, you know you can tell me. Cause I'll do whatever I can to make you happy..." She said.

He nodded, wiping away the tears from his sobs. "Yes... There is... Rin, I want to confirm these rumors. Tell me whether they're true or not..."

Rin nodded. "I will do as my lord tells me..."

Days passed, it had been almost a week since Rin had left. Len's patience was at it's breaking point already. He was aching to hear whether it was true or not. But as always, he sat in his room, waiting. Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Young lord, Lady Rin has returned today." The voice of an elderly man said.

"Ah, I see. Bring her in."

The door opened to reveal an elderly butler and his favorite maid. "You may go back to your duties."

The butler bowed before leaving the twins alone. "So?"

She looked to the side. "...It's true..."

His eyes widened, the pain engulfing his heart once again... He couldn't hold back tears and just let them fall. He fell to his bed and sobbed. Taking the butter knife that was stabbed through a new blue rose and stabbing it till the petals completely fell apart. "No... No... Miku..."

Rin didn't know what to say... She couldn't comfort him... This time, she was useless to him... "L-Len..."

"...im dead..." His tone was just a hair above a whisper.

"Huh?"

"I want him dead! Him and his entire village! I want it all gone! Rid him from the face of the Earth!" Len yelled angrily through his tears.

Rin stared at him, slightly not wanting to answer his wish... But she couldn't resist... If anything troubles him, she would do anything to make him happy again... "It shall be done, Len... I'll... I'll kill him..."

Len lifted his head to look at her, smiling. "...Rin... Thank you..."

Rin had to bite back any words that she wanted to say. She left silently, leaving him with happy thoughts of the man's death...

Days passed... Again, Len's patience at it's breaking point. But, once he heard the rumors about the Village of Blue burning to the ground flying around his kingdom, he couldn't help but smile. He had won... Rin had done what she was told, like she would always do...

However, today, many of his servants and maids were running around. Medical products in their hands. He couldn't help but feel curious... An injured maid or servant wasn't anything worth losing... So why the huge ruckus?

"Why are you slacking off? Get back to work!" Len yelled at a group maids, who were busy picking medical herbs.

"Y-Young lord! We are not slacking! Lady Rin has returned with terrible injuries and we're getting some herbs for the doctor so he can make the medicine for her!" One of them complained.

He was taken aback... Rin...? Injured? Why wasn't he alerted of this? "Where is she?"

"Young lord! The doctor said she can't have any visitors until her condition gets better!" Another complained.

He scowled angrily. If it was the doctor's orders, then he would have to listen... Even if he is a prince, even a doctors orders would have control over him... But... He had to know... It was killing him...

Len had snuck by Rin's room after the doctor had left. He was by her door, and he heard something... What was it? He iched closer to her room, then peeked inside... His eyes widened... Rin's entire right arm had been bandaged... Her bandaged fingers tracing over light red marks on her neck... What...? What happened to her...?

But that wasn't it... Her left hand was at her eyes, wiping away tears. Her sobbing was quiet... "Why...? Why...?"

Len couldn't help but stare with concern. He knew that she would do anything for him, rain or shine... But... This is going too far... To the point where she would be injured this badly...

More days passed... Rin had healed, but he was still concerned... He wouldn't ask, knowing that she'd just avoid his question and smile, asking if he'd like any snacks or tea...

Len had been in his room, waiting for Rin to come with his snack. But, today was different... He heard angry roars from outside... The commoners had gathered in large numbers, surrounding his kingdom... What in the world...?

Suddenly, the door swung open. Rin was there, holding a commoner outfit. "Quick, change!"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Just do it!" She said, slamming the door behind her shut.

He was confused, but obeyed. His face twisted in disgust as he robed into filthy commoner clothing... Once he didn't change, Rin had taken the clothes he disrobed and began to disrobe her own outfit. He yelped, covering his eyes. Even if she was his twin, changing in front of each other is really embarrassing when your older.

"Hey, you can uncover your eyes." He did so and gasped.

"Rin, why are you-"

"No time for questions. Listen carefully and do as I say..." She said.

He stared at her before nodding unconsciously, his eyes trailing her as she was now robed in his own clothes. "Okay..."

"Go out the back and make sure no one sees you... As soon as it's safe, run. Don't look back and keep running until you're at a safe distance outside the kingdom. Go to docks of the village just outside our kingdom and stay there. That's where Grandma is... Stay with her, okay?" Rin said.

"H-Huh... O-Okay but... What about you?" He asked.

She went to the doors and opened them, looking back at him. "I'll dress as you... I would lend you my clothes, but I don't think you want to dress as a girl..."

His eyes widened in realization... So that's it... "W-wait... You're taking my place?"

She walked out of the room, remaining silent. "We're twins... No one will ever notice the difference..."

He looked down... He couldn't disobey her... He would run, but not yet... He had to at least go... See her off before...

The ceremony... It was today... At 3 o' clock... Snack time... He easily made his way into the crowd, getting as close as he could.

The knight who held the rope which held the blade looked at Rin with disgust. "Any last words?"

Rin smiled. "Oh, snack time..."

With that, the blade fell...

* * *

Okay, I never really thought I would finish this. Anyway, please review! Also, I'll list the order I'll put this in but if anyone wants a certain part next, just review.

**Princess of Green (Told through Miku's point of view)**

**Daughter of Vengance (This is the only one I decided not to change, I couldn't figure out who to switch Meiko with)**

**Man of Blue (Told through Kaito's point of view)**

**Maid of Evil (Told through Rin's point of view)**

**Message of Regret (Len's version of Message of Regret)**

**Re_Birthday (Rin's version of Re_Birthday)**


	2. The Princess of Green

Wow, I thought I wouldn't get any reviews on this. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and messages! Okay, I don't own Vocaloid. On with the story!

* * *

The Princess of Green

The Princess of Green sighed, it was so boring. The same routine repeated every single day! Go to boring meetings, deal with the annoying Prince of the Kingdom of Yellow who kept sending her a bouquet of roses with different colors everyday, Monday would be Yellow, Tuesday would be Red, Wednesday would be Blue, Thursday would be Green, Friday would be Orange, Saturday would be Purple, and lastly, Sunday would be White. The last thing on her list of boring things would be spending meaningless time with the 'lovers' that meant nothing.

She wanted to break this dumb, dull, and boring cycle. To add some spice into her life. But that seemed impossible - this situation was like a Chinese finger trap; the more she tried to escape, the tighter it would get.

Miku had left all her so-called 'lovers', one after another, they could never satisfy her. Would there be anyone in this damned world that could fill her empty heart?

The Queen from the Kingdom of Blue practically dragged her here, but what for? Sit around for more boring meetings? What did she care about for the so-called "Son of Evil"? He was ruinng his own kingdom, not hers. And it wasn't as if she was ever even going to think about saying 'yes' to his proposals. He didn't even seem to realize that she had been proposed to many times before.

Miku sighed, and lifted herself up onto her horse. Maybe a nice ride around the Kingdom would help clear her clouded mind.

The rhythm of her horse's hooves hitting the ground kept her mind off of her thoughts. She seem to notice where she was going. She began to slow to a trot, Miku made her way quietly through town. The town was silent.

"Let me go, please..."

Miku turned towards the voice, she investigated the area.

In an alley, two woman had a man cornered - the man seemed to be older than her, he looked weak, he was probably poor. His hair was blue like the ocean, his eyes matching, his body was average for a man his age, but a bit thin. Even so, to Miku, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. If had just dressed in something better than rags, he would make a very fine man, if dressed correctly.

"Don't be that way, just hand over all the money you have and you won't have to suffer anymore." One of the woman said. Both of the woman seemed to be drunk, due to their hicupping.

"Yeah... We'll get you a drink then we can have some fun tonight!"The other woman said then hicupped.

The man was nervous, these woman were making him feel uncomfortable. Miku felt a need to help him. These woman have no honor, treating a poor man like this.

"Hey, you! What do you think you are doing?!"Miku called out, preparing to fight.

The woman got started and looked at me, when they realized who I was, they made a smart choice, and ran off. The man looked at her.

"Thank you..."The man said and bowed, wow, he was handsome and a gentlemen, could this guy get any better?

Miku smiled, he was the perfect man.

"Oh, it's no problem. Those woman had no honor, treating any person like that. By the way, what's your name?"Miku asked.

"Kaito, it's a pleasure to meet you."Kaito said and got down on one knee. Oh, this guy was _definately _perfect.

"Kaito... That's a nice name! I'll walk you home, it isn't safe to be alone at this time."Miku said.

Kaito smiled and got up. "Sure!"He replied.

Miku sat in the woods, rolling a blade of grass between her thumb and forefinger. She couldn't focus. Truly, right now, she was supposed to be at a meeting with her mother, but she was able to escape.

No matter what, her thoughts came back to Kaito, the cool and handsome man of blue she met only yesterday. She wished practically ever second to see him just one more time.

"Oh!"

Miku looked behind her. She recognized the outfit, blue from top to bottom, and beautiful blue hair to match.

"Kaito!"She greeted happily, smiling.

Kaito smiled back and walked towards her. "Hello, it's nice to see you again."He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miku."She said.

Kaito sat next to her. "Miku... What a pretty name."He commented making Miku smile.

"It'd be nice to see you again."Kaito said, Miku swore she heard hope in his voice.

Miku smiled then nodded. "Yeah, I'd enjoy that, too."Miku agreed. "How about I meet you at the village square at sunset?"Miku questioned.

"Actually, sunset's no good. How about midnight?"Kaito asked.

Miku considered it, it would be easier to sneak out at that time. "Sure, sounds good. I'll see you then, Kaito?"Miku asked getting up.

Kaito nodded and gave her his million dollar smile.

Miku looked all left first, then right. No one in sight... perfect.

She slowly opened the door and slipped out then closed the door without a sound. She made her way to the village square.

She had been doing this for weeks and hasn't gotten caught yet, the security around the castle sucked.

She found Kaito sitting on a bench, waiting for her. "Kaito!"She greeted. Kaito saw her and smiled.

Miku yawned, she was bored again. All the meetings on the stressed relationship with the Kingdom of Yellow were bothersome. When her ministers finally released her from the meeting, she left to see Kaito again.

As she was about to leave, she walked by the meeting room to see the doors closed. Was the meeting still going on?

Out of curiousity, she put her ear against the door to listen. She heard the head minister talking about her, so she pressed closer against the door to hear better.

"I still say that we shouldn't have gone on with the plan we outlined in the last meeting." He argued.

"If Princess Miku is to marry the Yellow Kingdom's prince, it would definately work to our advantage." Another pointed out. "It will help us achieve our goal, in any case. The Kingdom of Blue won't last long against their forces. I've already taken the steps outlined and informed the Prince of Miku's...'lover', for need of a beter word; the so-called 'Son of Evil' has already put out his forces into action."

"The man will die, no doubt." The first minister agreed. "But the Prince won't stop there. He'll take the whole Kingdom of Blue. Just as we need."

_Kaito. _Miku didn't even think about his appearance. She sprinted out the castle, straight towards the stables. She got on the first horse she found, she didn't even bother to saddle it properly, then rode to the Kingdom of Blue.

She jumped off her horse when she entered the Kingdom of Blue. It was nothing but chaos here, the Yellow Kingdom's troops were attacking the people, all homes were on fire, people lying on the streets, dead or dying, trampled by fleeing.

She wandered blindly searching for Kaito, she found nothing.

Until she reached the hill on which Kaito's house was located, on the very outskirts. She ran forward, seeing the blood before she saw Kaito.

Someone was standing in front of him, the person's body shaking like crazy.

"Why won't they stop?"The person whispered, it was a girl, she was the maid of the Prince of Yellow. "I know I did this to keep him happy, but... Why won't they stop?"The maid said, wiping her eyes, why was she crying? She clenched her hands into fists. "Forgive me... Please... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"She yelled and dropped the blade in her hands, the blade and her hands stained with blood.

Miku saw nothing but red. The girl turned around and faced her, the maid's face and clothes stained with blood. "I'm sorry, Princess. Please, just kill me and have your revenge! I'm begging you!"The maid begged, she was on her knees, why was she crying?

"Why are you crying?"Miku asked. The maid looked at her.

"Because... I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to kill anyone ever! I killed him, please, do what you want, kill me if it'll make you feel better."The maid said. Miku gulped, this girl seemed to be only 14.

"I'm sorry, but this is for Kaito."Miku said and picked up the blade that the girl had dropped, the girl looked at Miku and smiled.

"Thank you..."The maid said, then Miku made a large cut on the girl's left arm. The girl dropped into the pool of Kaito's blood, Miku dropped the blade. She couldn't bear to aim for her heart, Miku knew that she only did this for her brother, she did it out of love.

"I won't kill you. Keep living, you deserve to."Miku muttered to the girl before going over to Kaito's body, and burying it. She broke a few branches to make a cross. She kneeled in front of the grave and began to pray.

As Miku walked back to her horse, tears streamed down her face. "Kaito... I will avenge your death..."Miku vowed putting a hand over her heart. "I promise."With those final words, she rode back to her Kingdom.

Miku looked at the woman she teamed up with, the woman was a Knight of red. When she asked, the woman refused to give the reason for her hatred against the Prince of Yellow. She respected her right to keep it private, and merely took up the 'business' relationship.

She was impressive; she'd gathered many in her troops, though she was the only leader of a band of rebels. Enough to, with help from Miku's own troops, overthrow the Prince. Miku had taken control from her ministers, though she told herself this was only temporary.

Only until Kaito's death had been avenged, she promised herself.

The troops stromed into the castle. This was too easy; not thinking about retaliation, the Prince had sent nearly all of his army on offensive, merely thinking of taking the Kingdom of Blue for the hand of the woman he never had.

He had always been impulsive, Miku thought sighing. The door to the throne room was ahead. The soilders were currently bashing their way in with a battering ram. Ever since she had given him a single kiss, when they had been little more than children, he had been unhealthily obsessed with her.

Was it truly 'love'? she wondered. Had he simply been in love with her, as she had been in love with Kaito?

She shook the thought off, she didn't care. She just wanted this boy to pay for his sins, for what he had done to Kaito, for what he had done to his own twin, for how much pain he caused to everyone.

She followed the soilders into the throne room, it was empty. They searched through the rest of the castle, and eventually found him, sitting calmly at a table with snacks on it, a cup of tea at his lips.

He looked back at Miku, and smiled slightly. "Hello there, Princess Miku... Would you like some tea?"He asked.

"Three'o'clock..."The Prince said, smiling sadly. "Snack time."

The guillotine fell. The crowd cheered but Miku could hear a cry - the cry of that girl.

_Please don't cry, you can finally stop living that way... _Miku thought.

After the exacution, Miku went back to her Kingdom then walked to her room. She was in the center of her room, the sharpest kitchen knife in her hand.

"We... will be married in heaven, Kaito..." Miku whispered. She aimed the knife at her heart.

"I shall stay with you forever."

* * *

Phew, I finally finished it! Yay! Okay, I just got a review asking for a certain chapter next, so here is the new story order!

**Man of Blue**

**Daughter of Vengence**

**Maid of Evil**

**Message of Regret**

**Re_Birthday**

The only thing that changed is that Man of Blue is before Daughter of Vengence. Please review and message!


	3. The Man of Blue

Okay, here's the thrid chapter. Also, I'm very sorry, I've been having major writers block with this since 'Daughter of Green' doesn't have a pv for it. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Okay, I don't own Vocaloid and, you know...Whatever, on with the story!

EDIT: Slightly re-written.

* * *

The Man of Blue

Kaito was sitting at the dinner table with his family.

"I have heard the Prince of Yellow is utterly infatuated with the Princess of Green..."Kaito's mother said. Yeah, and? As if that wasn't obvious enough already. That love-sick Prince sends that Princess a bouquet of 100 roses each day, not to mention they also have a different color each day.

"I see..."Kaito said pretending to care. He finished his dinner and walked to his room. He then rested by his window. The Kingdoms were nothing but chaos because of that Prince. All he wanted was peace, but, another part of him wanted something more intersting to happen.

"This place is nothing but where plots swirl... Why can't anyone just value the peace of this place?"Kaito sighed.

"What was my life given for...? For peace."Kaito said, he kept repeating this to himself everyday. He looked outside, looking at the kingdom. Nothing but evil, was all he had to say. But to end this evil... a life would have to pay for it...

"Well... Let's start a new plot, shall we?"Kaito asked getting up to formulate a plot, a plot for the people of the perished and fallen country.

"Kaito, you still up?"His mother came into his room.

"Kaito, dear, get ready for tommorow. Remember, the Princess of Green is coming tommorow."An idea struck him like an arrow to a target, now this plot can begin.

The next day, Kaito was out, dressed very poorly. He was out into town, looking for the Princess. The town was silent and dead, nothing heard. Kaito made his way to an alleyway then heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see two woman, obviously drunk out of their minds. One of the two woman grabbed him.

"Let me go, please..."Kaito said, acting innocent like a little boy.

"Don't be that way, just hand over all the money you have and you won't suffer anymore."The one that grabbed him said.

"Yeah... We'll get you a drink then we can have some fun tonight!"The other woman said, then hiccuped. Kaito began acting nervous, making it seem like these woman were making him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?"A voice called out. Thw two woman looked to see who it was, they then ran off. I looked to see who it was, just the person I was looking for - The Princess of Green.

"Thank you..."Kaito said, bowing. Smiling to himself.

"Oh, it's no problem. Those woman have no honor treating any person like that. By the way, what's your name?"The Princess asked.

"Kaito, it's a pleasure to meet you."Kaito said and got down on one knee, not only to show respect, but to make this Princess fall for him.

"Kaito... That's a nice name! I'll walk you home, it isn't safe to be alone at this time."The Princess said.

Kaito smiled and got up. "Sure!"He replied cheerfully.

Kaito smiled to himself, this was going better than he imagined. Taking a walk in the woods, with brand new clothes that the Princess has given him, a blue shirt and white pants.

Kaito then decided to take a walk in the forest, trying to think of what to do next.

"Maybe I can ask her to come meet me somewhere..."Kaito muttered, with his thinking face on. He then looked up and saw the Princess.

"Oh!"The Princess turned to look at him, she smiled.

"Kaito!"She greeted happily. Kaito smiled and walked towards her.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again."He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miku."The Princess said. Kaito then sat next to her.

"Miku... What a pretty name."He commented, making her smile.

"It'd be nice nice to see you again."Kaito said, adding a hopeful tone to his voice. Miku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd enjoy that, too."Miku agreed. "How about I meet you at sunset?"She asked. Kaito smiled, just the suggestion he was aiming for.

"Actually, sunset's no good. How about at midnight?"He asked, making it easier for the both of them to sneak out.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll see you then, Kaito?"She asked getting up. Kaito nodded and gave her his best smile.

Kaito was able to sneak out of his house, his family would be asleep by now. He made his way to village sqaure, to make that dumb Princess fall for him.

"With the heart of the Princess in my hands... This plot will be much easier to handle..."Kaito muttered.

"Kaito!"Kaito turned to see the Princess. He smiled.

The next day, Kaito was alone this time. Walking through town, without a care in the world.

"Excuse me, but can you please direct me to the market? I'm not very familiar with this place..."He overheard the conversation between two people. Out of curiosity, he looked over eavesdropped.

He saw a young blonde haired girl who was wearing a maid's outfit talking with a man who looked kind of suspicious...

"Of course, anything for a beautiful woman like yourself... Just follow me."The man said.

"Ah, thank you, sir."The girl said as she began to follow the man into an alley.

Wait a minute... The market is in the other direction! It was a trap!

Upon instinct, Kaito ran over to the alley to see the man pinning her against the wall. "Let her go!"

"Hah! Just wait your turn, man. I'll let you have your turn after I'm done."He said with a perverted look on his face as he tried to undress the girl.

"N-no!"She squirmed, trying to free herself.

"Oh god... I love it when they fight back..."He said.

"Let her go!"Kaito then acted upon instinct and practically threw that man off of her. He got a few good punches and kicks before the man ran off, blood and bruises decorating his skin.

"U-um..."Kaito snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl. She smiled brightly at him and bowed. "Thank you very much, sir."

"O-oh... I-it's nothing..."Kaito replied scratching the back of his head nervously.

...Why does this girl look familiar...? He swore that he's seen this face before... Well, whatever. She's indeed very beautiful for her age, but he guessed she was only 13 or so.

"U-um... A-anyway..."She trialed off. Kaito saw that her cheeks were red and she looked down nervously, playing with her fingers. "C-can you please direct me to the market?"

"Oh, sure thing. It's in the other direction. Just follow me."

And as he said, she followed him like a lost puppy. Oh, she was more adorable than a puppy. Kaito was just imagining her with cat ears and a collar with a bell around her neck. Imagining her playing around with a ball of yarn, purring as he petted her... Okay, Kaito, stop daydreaming like a freak.

"Here we are."Kaito said. "So... Why are you here? I pressume you're from another kingdom?"

"Oh, yes. I'm from the Yellow Kingdom. The chefs at the castle were low on food for my brother. So I have to do some shopping here, considering that this is the closet market to the Yellow Kingdom."She said.

Kaito blinked a few times. Ah, so that's where he saw her face... She must be the sister of that evil prince... He saw the resemblence between them, but their personalities were much different. How can such a sweet girl be related to that... cold-hearted prince?

"Oh... I see..."He replied. She then skipped a bit ahead of Kaito and smiled at him again.

"Thank you... Um..."She trailed off... Her eyes speaking for herself.

"Oh, my name's Kaito."He said.

"Kaito... Thank you for everything... Oh, my name is Rin. I hope we can see each other again someday..."Her cheeks turned a bit pink. "Well... Buh-bye."

"Yeah... Bye..."He said. He watched as she walked off into the crowds and crowds of people. Her figure quickly disappeared... Hm... Rin, huh? This'll definately be interesting...

Kaito yawned and got up, ate breakfast with his family, got ready for another day.

"What will be happening today?"He wondered but then heard screaming. He looked outside, his kingdom was in chaos. The Yellow Kingdom's troops were attacking the people, houses burned to the ground, people lying everywhere, dead or dying.

"What was my life given for? For peace."Kaito said then saw a shadow behind him. He turned around to see a person wearing a black cloak.

"W-who are you?"He asked, acting. The person looked up, he gasped. It was that girl from yesterday, Rin... She removed the cloak, showing a knife in her hand and her maid outfit.

"I-I'm sorry, but this is for... my brother."She said walking towards him, her voice was shaking terribly. She held the knife up, about to stab him. But she didn't, he looked at her hand, it was trembling like crazy. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey."Kaito said. She looked at him. Kaito then held her face gently in his hands, as if he was holding an angel, and planted a kiss on her lips. When his lips parted from hers, he put a hand on hers, the hand that was holding the knife.

"Thank you."He said with a smile and thrust the knife into himself.

The sacrifice for peace has been made. Yellow and Green will fight, with Red leading the people to overthrow the Kingdom of Yellow. Then, everyone will forget about the Man of Blue who made a sacrifice just for that.

Sucky and short? Yes, I know. This one was kind of hard since 'Daughter of Green' has no pv for it or anything. Anyway, I'm happy that I got this over with. Now for the story order.

**Daughter of Vengence**

**Maid of Evil**

**Message of Regret**

**Re_Birthday**

Four more chapters left. Be on the look for Daughter of Vengence. Okay, so... P-please, review.


	4. The Daughter of Vengeance

Oh my f- God... I actually updated this... Took forever, but I got it done! Sorry for the long wait, everyone! But here it is! Probably the hardest chapter for me to write! It was hard, but I managed and I think it's decent.

Well, here's chapter 3, Daughter of Vengeance. I want to get to Rin's part already because so many ideas for it have been running through my head like crazy! But, I have to wait until I get this chapter done. So... Thank you for the reviews. I also do not own Vocaloid, if I did, there would be many more male Vocaloids. Anyways, enjoy!

Please note that this chapter might be slightly better than the previous ones. That's cause the previous chapters were written like a year ago... ^-^;

* * *

Daughter of Vengeance

* * *

"Sigh... Rest in peace..." A young brunette haired maiden, that goes by the name of Meiko, sighed as she stood in front of the grave of her loving family that passed away. She placed a single rose on her father's grave before walking back into her home.

"Dear, are you alright?" She walked over to a bed, where her lover rested on the bed. He coughed heavily before looking at her with a smile.

"I-I'm alright, Meiko. Please, don't worry." He said, looking at her weakly. They both knew it. He wasn't alright, he was gonna die if he didn't get proper medical attention.

"Dear, please wait. I'm gonna go see the Prince of Yellow. He has the proper medical needs to save you." She said.

"Oh, Meiko... Don't be a fool. You know as well as I do that that selfish prince wouldn't give a damn about me dying. He's an inconsiderate cold-hearted prince." He said before coughing violently.

"But he may make an exception! My grandfather served his family until he died protecting the prince's father. I'm sure he'll help me." Meiko was dead serious. That prince owes her. If it wasn't for her grandfather protecting his father, he wouldn't even be in this world. He had to at least be grateful for that.

"Please! I'm begging you, your highness! You're the only one that can save him!" Meiko was on her knees, begging. Tears were streaming down her face already. The prince's face didn't change a single bit, he just stared at her with a lackadaisical expression on his face. He didn't even give a damn, just as her husband had said.

"Sigh... I'm sick of hearing you whine! Guards! Take her away! She is to never return!" He commanded. As he said, both guards standing by grabbed her and began dragging her away.

"You... You cold-hearted monster! I'll never forgive you! I will get my revenge!" She yelled angrily.

The prince merely chuckled at her words of anger. "Haha... Why thank you for the compliment and a good laugh." With that, he stood up from his throne and walked away.

"Let go of me!" Meiko struggled but the guards merely threw her out of the castle. Meiko made a low growl before walking back home.

"Dear, I'm home!" No reply came... "Dear?" Meiko walked over to her husbands room and saw her husband, sleeping peacefully. Meiko made a small smile, but after a while, she noticed that his chest wasn't moving up and down from breathing. He wasn't breathing at all...

"No..." Was all that came from Meiko's mouth. She ran to the side of her husband's bed and listened to his chest. Indeed, no breathing. "Please... Wake up!"She shook him, but nothing. She feel to her knees and her mouth opened, trying to form words that couldn't be said. She slowly rose her hands over her eyes as she felt hot tears fill her hands and stream down her face. She knew it, but didn't want to believe it. Her lover was gone... She felt as if her entire world... Everything she held precious... Was going down... Down... Down... A downward spiral... Never ending misfortunes happening to her... "Why...? Why...?"

She kept repeating that one word like a broken record. Why...? Why was this happening to her? Was she also soon destined to die like all her loved ones? If so... She must make the rest of her life worth it...

Her breath was shaky as she wiped the tears from her face. She calmed her shaky breaths and gulped... Once the tears stopped, she opened her eyes.

"No more..." It came out in a dark, deadly tone. She shook her head, the tears flying off. She hastily got up from her pathetic stance and walked towards a room. Once inside, she found what she was looking for; a sword... Not just any sword, the sword that her ancestors have used in the past to destroy all evil... Now, it was her turn... To use this sword and rid her home of evil... The evil that has brought misery...

One hand grasped the sheathed sword... She held in tightly, using the other hand to unsheathe it... She stared at her own reflection within the blade... The pain visible within her eyes... She closed her eyes tightly as she gently placed the sheath down... Using that hand to grasp at her long, beautiful brunette hair. She gulped down the nervousness and ran the blade through her hair, cutting off her brunette locks. The hair lazily fell to the ground and piled up... Her hair was now short and messy...

Meiko looked back at her reflection in the sword and chuckled, taking a small lock of her hair. "I'll have to fix this later... I look terrible..."

The next day, Meiko was completely different. She was no longer that kind, innocent maiden she was before... No... She was going to be what her ancestors were... A knight... The knight who shall rid evil from this world...

Meiko's hair was now in a bob cut. She wore armor of a beautiful crimson hue, her family sword faithfully held at her side. She casted her eyes over to the field of tombstones... She walked over to one of them, the one with two cement swords shaped into a cross. Meiko knelled before it, placing one of the few flowers that had survived in the fields by the tombstone. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart. "Father Leon... I must apologize... Everything you worked so hard to protect have died and joined you in heaven... I hope they are all well... Please, take care of them in heaven... Also, I must apologize a second time... But our bloodline... Will end..."

With that, she stood up and bowed to the tombstone, putting her hands together to pray before turning the other direction, leaving her family behind...

"Princess, someone wishes to see you."

The teal haired girl turned to her servant with an uninterested expression as she held a blue scarf within her hands. "Who is it?"

"Um... A knight from an unknown country..." The servant said, bowing within the presence of his master.

"...What does he want?" She asked, placing the blue scarf gently on a beautiful oak table.

"Um... Princess, this knight is a woman..." The servant said.

She turned to her servant, surprise written in her eyes. "...Bring her in..."

He nodded once before bowing. "Yes, my lady."

As the servant had come back to Meiko, he nodded. "My highness has granted your request. Please follow me."

Meiko nodded once before following behind him. She often got stares from the many servants or maids tending around the castle. Maybe because a female knight is so rare...

Once they reached a giant door, the servant bowed. "My highness is just beyond this door."

She nodded her head, bowing slightly. "Thank you."

He turned to the giant door, pushing it open. Meiko marveled at the overly decorated room... Only to be expected of such a high class woman... She walked in, staying my distance away from the princess. Knelling before her, showing her respects. "Your majesty..."

She got up from her chair and turned towards Meiko. As she had thought, she was beautiful... She gave a gentle smile. "Good day to you, Knight of Red..."

Meiko nodded to herself. "To you as well, princess... Ahem... I came here to... Make a deal."

She raised her eyebrows. "What would that be, Knight of Red?"

Meiko looked at the ground, avoiding the princess' gaze. "...I have heard the news... About what the Prince of Evil has done to your lover's hometown... I apologize if this brings up any unwanted feelings..."

The princess gave a bitter-sweet smile. "Yes... I have been... Depressed ever since the day..."

"I understand... However, this deal... Would you like to take revenge?" Meiko asked.

Her eyes widened as she stared at her. "...Pardon?"

"Revenge... For the Kingdom of Blue that has fallen to ashes... For the commoners of the Kingdom of Yellow... Who must suffer everyday of their lives to serve a prince with a dark heart... Wouldn't it be wonderful...? If the combined forces of your Kingdom and the commoners of the Yellow Kingdom are strong enough, we can overthrow him and rid this world of him forever..."

The princess looked hesitant. She casted her eyes over the blue scarf sitting on her table. "Kaito..."

Meiko gulped, hoping that tempting her with revenge would work... She heard the princess sigh. "Okay... Let's do it..."

Meiko looked at the princess, and nodded. "Yes, your majesty..."

"Are we just gonna sit on our butts, waiting for some hero to come and save us all? Will waiting do us any good? We must take action! It's the only way that our problems shall be solved!" Meiko yelled to the crowd of commoners from the Yellow Kingdom. They all began to nod and cheer.

"With the help from the Kingdom of Green, we can overthrow that evil prince once and for all!"

More cheers came from the villagers. Suddenly, Meiko don't know how long it took, but they were in front of the castle. The door torn down like it was nothing. She drew her sword as her eyes caught sight of her target; the Prince.

He was sitting there on his thrown, nonchalantly drinking tea. He looked at the princess, a smile crawling on his lips. "Hello there, Princess Miku... Would you like some tea?"

Meiko glared at him with fierce intensity in her eyes as she pointed her blade at his pale neck. He scoffed, looking very offended. "What a vulgar woman... Hasn't anyone taught you not to point a knife at someone?" He asked.

The prince has been captured and kept in a cell. Hands tied roughly behind his back. He looked pathetic. As Meiko opened the door, she stood in front of him. It was the day... The day of his execution...

The prince looked at her weakly. Meiko sighed as she stared at him. "Why...?"

He looked confused, but she shook her head. "...You... Why are you letting yourself die for his cold blood to live on?" As she said that, tears flowed down her face.

The prince- or rather, his maid- smiled at her. A beautiful smile... "If you're to kill my brother, you might as well kill me... The same evil blood flows through my own veins... Besides, he isn't as cold as you think... He's like that beca-"

The sound of the door opening shocked the both of them. "Knight of Red, it is time..."

Meiko nodded. "Yes..." Her eyes looked over at the maid, who was dressed in her brother's clothes, looking down with a sad smile.

"He's my lo- No... He's my twin, my family... We've been by each others sides since the day we were born... He's too precious to me... So I don't want him to die..."

Meiko's hands were trembling, she was on the verge of tears... "Y-You so kind... To die for a sin you never commited..."

She chucked. "Oh, I commited a sin... Not my brother..."

Meiko stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

The maid smiled sadly. "I was the one who killed Princess Miku's lover... I was the one that started the fire and burnt their village to ashes... So death is my penalty... I'm perfectly okay with it..." The sad smile turned into a bright one. "So, Knight of Red, may I ask you a favor?"

"Hmm?" Meiko blinked.

"Can you watch over my brother? I'll watch over him from hell and pray his soul reaches towards the sky when his time comes. This is something only you can do... So please..." The maid looked at her with pleading eyes.

Hell...? No... This girl isn't headed to hell... She'll be sent to heaven... While her brother... He's the one who deserves hell... Yet... She wishes the opposite... She's so kind-hearted...

Meiko's teeth sunk into her lower lip, her eyes clenched tightly. "...Okay..."

The maid bowed her head. "Thank you... Now, it's almost time... Shouldn't we be going?"

Meiko stared at the crowd, Princess Miku standing at her side as the maid had her neck held in place. The knight who was holding the rope which held the guillotine blade up stared at the 'prince' with disgust in his eyes. "Any last words?"

The maid looked over at the clock, which strck three o' clock. "Oh, it's snack time..."

The blade fell, blood splattered, cheers roared through the kingdom, while a cry anguish was faintly heard...

After the ceremony, the crowd and royalty left. Only her and one commoner left... She- Or rather, he- was on his knees, bawling. Wiping away endless tears. "Crimson flowers have bloomed... My deed for my own selfish desires are done... Now... To grant her final request..."

The boy looked up at her with red eyes. Indeed, this is the 'Prince of Evil'. Rather than in his usual clothes, he was in tattered commoner clothes. An old brown newspaper boy hat on his head, his blonde hair not tied into it's usual ponytail. A white button up 3/4 sleeve collared shirt that was a few dirt stains on it, and over it were dark brown overalls. He really did look pathetic, enough to fool anyone that he was really the one who was to have his head severed...

"U-Um..." He choked on his own sobs.

Meiko held her hand out to him, to help him up. "She... Told me everything... And requested something before the ceremony..."

He looked at her. "H-Huh?"

"...I'll watch over you... Since she's no longer in this world, she still wants someone to watch over you... Even if she knew she was going to die, she still didn't care... Only caring that you would continue to live on..."

He sniffled as he took her hand. She pulled him up to his feet, but he continued to sob. "Rin... I..."

"C'mon, let's go find a place far from here... It won't be long before people start to look for you... It's safe that we leave as soon as possible..."

The boy looked down, nodding.

* * *

Finally done! God, this took forever, but I finished it! I'm pretty proud of it, too. I was gonna make this as Meito, but I kept it as Meiko so I wouldn't have to go back and re-edit all the other chapters. =P Also, I'll try to get this updated more often so it won't be a long wait. That aside...

**Maid of Evil**

**Message of Regret**

**Re_Birthday**

Only three chapters left... Sigh... I'm gonna be sad to end this since this was my very first story on fanfiction. Sigh... So nostalgic... Anyway, please review and I hope you guys liked this!**  
**


End file.
